Even with all the time
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Ranma and Akane are always fighting but what will happen if Ranma ruins everything? Are there something he can do to fix it or it will be the end? I tried to improve my grammar mistakes now
1. Do you love me?

A.N.1: Hey everyone! - this is my first English fanfic, and I like it very much I hope you will enjoy it. English it's not my first language so I will appreciate your comments about my grammar so I can improve but don't be rude please.

Disclaimers: As everybody know I do not own Ranma ½ it's everything from Rumiko Takahashi (she is amazing) but if you want to think that I am the author I won't be mad.

Ranma and Akane are always fighting but what will happen if Ranma ruins everything? Are there something he can do to fix it or it will be the end?

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

(Yuhe Hime)

CHAPTER ONE Do you love me?

Ranma and Akane had already graduated from school and they are on vacations ready to begin a new life next year, but now everything they want is to rest. Their fights are a lot less frequents and everything seems to be getting better.

A huge storm was placed over Nerima; the thunders made the streets shiver awaking Akane, who felt a little dread. Rapidly she looked at the clock which marked 3:00 am, but she wasn't sleepy anymore so she decided to go down stairs for a glass of milk, she took it from the refrigerator and put it in a little pot, she was about to put it on the stove when she heard footsteps behind her "Who's there?!" She yelled taking the pot to defend herself.

"I don't think you can do something with that" Ranma said entering the kitchen.

Akane sighed with relief "You scared me out…" muttered placing the pot on the stove "Do you want some milk" she asked before she turned it on.

"Hai(yes), thanks" Ranma answered sitting on the table from the dinning room "What are you doing awake? It's very late" he asked.

"I can ask you that too…" she answers while she waited for the milk to boil.

"However" he answered crossing his arms.

Akane glanced at him and smile "The storm woke me up… the true is that thunders and storms freak me out a bit" she answered taking two glasses.

Ranma blinked "Really? I didn't know that there was something that could freak you out"

"…well, you catch me…" answered giving to him the glass with the milk and then sitting besides him "they remains me the night after we buried my mom, that they was also a huge storm and every time ever since they makes me feel very lonely … you understand me…" she answered gazing at the rain.

Ranma felt uncomfortable with the declaration of Akane so he bowed his head with out knowing what to say.

"What about you?... What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"The storm woke me up too…" he answered.

SILENCE…

"I think I should go back to bed" Ranma said standing up.

"Sure, go ahead…" she answered smiling at him then she gaze outside again.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked when he realized that she won't move.

"No… I think I will stay a while…"

Ranma sat again "…amm… a-are you okay?"

"Sure…" she answered smiling at him "It's just that I'm not sleepy and I want to wait, maybe stay here will help me"

"..."

"But if you want you can go to…" -PLAM- when she turned to look at him straightly she hit the glass that Ranma has in his hands and droped the milk over him.

"AHHH" he yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ranma! It wasn't my intention really…" she shouted concerned.

Ranma was about to yell but he stopped when Akane took a towel and started to clean his chest making him blush.

Akane raised her gaze, realizing that they were very close and started to blush too "eemmm… I… I'm sorry" she whispered staring at him while her heart started beating faster.

The rain sound started to seem romantic, the house was only for them, and slowly both started to move closer, their lips were almost touching when a thunder sent chills to their bodies making them to move away abruptly.

"…aaaaa… I… I… I think I… should… go to bed" Ranma murmured getting nervous.

"Hai… go ahead…" she answered turning around with a furiously blush.

NEXT DAY…

Akane was watching T.V. when she started to hear noises and screams that came from the stairs and was getting closer. With out even bother to look she recognized that were Ranma and Mr. Genma that were sparing like always, soon all the noise that they were making went out the house and suddenly -SPLASHHH- after that we can heard a woman voice.

"Ahhhhhggg! Look what you did pop, you're a Jerk!" Ranma-onna(girl) yelled mad giving a hard punch and sent him far away from the dojo, then she got into the house and went to the kitchen to pour some hot water over her then we can see him as a man getting out of the kitchen drying himself with a towel.

Akane glanced at him "Kasumi leave your lunch in the refrigerator, if you want I can serve it to you, I made a sauce and…"

"Don't worry, I will do it thanks, I don't want you to ruin it" he answered getting back to the kitchen.

"You are so ungrateful!" Akane yelled angrily taking her mallet and punching him, then she leaved the house and went to the dojo angry.

Ranma started to get up painfully "AHHHH WHY DOES THAT GIRL HAS TO BE SO VIOLENT?! UGLY TOMBOY" he grumbled caressing his head.

"Ranma baka(stupid/idiot), insensitive, JERK" she yelled doing her katas "Why he can't be more kind? I HATE HIM…" she was really mad while she was training but then she stopped and remembered last night and sighed "_How does he feels about me?" _she thought.

Ranma was in the kitchen finishing his lunch, his head still pain "How dummy she can be!" he grumbled mad but when he was about to sit at the table he remembered last night and started blushing "AAAHHH" he yelled shaking his head furiously trying to erase the scene.

NEXT DAY…

Ranma came down stairs to take breakfast, everyone was at the table "Ohayoo(morning)" he said sitting besides Akane, everyone answered to him except Akane who didn't even look at him "_It seems that she stills mad at me…" _he thought glancing at her "_maybe I should apologize…" _

"Arigato(Thanks)" Akane said coldly while she stood up from the table taking her bowl and then went up stairs.

"_I will do it later or I will get late to my date with Ukyo" _he thought standing up from the table and going out the house.

Akane was in her bedroom and started to clean it up, it has gotten a bit messy because since they were on vacations she hadn't clean it at all, when she was sweeping under the bed and founded a photography on the floor "What's this?" she asked leaning to pick it up and blinked when she saw the picture "Ranma?!" Where did this came from? I didn't have a Ranma's picture…"

-Noc, noc, noc- "Akane… "Can I ask you a favor?" Kasumi asked from outside the room.

Akane glanced at the door and put the picture in her dress quickly "Sure oneechan(older sister), come in…" answered running to the door.

"What does Ukyo want now? She told me that it was important and her voice sounded serious" Ranma asked to himself entering to the Ucchan's.

"Rancchan… I'm glad you came, sit" Ukyo said taking a chair to sit besides him.

Ranma obeyed her and sit "What do you want to talk about? I felt that it was very important"

"You aren't wrong, it's something important… it has been many years since I came here looking for you and now I'm over you, what I mean is that I realized that you will never love me so I decided to break up our engagement, I want to give me the opportunity to be love and happy… I want you to know that now you have one less fiancée and one more friend" Ukyo said with out seeing at him.

Ranma smiled hearing her, it was a relief "I'm glad for you, I'm very sure that you will find someone who really deserves you" he said taking her hands "You are very special Ucchan…"

But just when Ranma said the last words Akane was entering the Ucchan's to buy some food to Kasumi, she heard it and saw Ranma holding Ukyo's hands and they were gazing at each other and BOTH were smiling.

Akane was in shock for a few seconds but then she recovered and her aura flare stared showing up. But then she realized that they seem happy together, their gazes were so sweet and Ranma was corresponding, she didn't want to interrupt, It will be to humiliate so she started stepping back hitting a chair, that made Ranma and Ukyo to turned back to her.

"I… I'm… sorry… I… didn't… want to… to interrupt you…" she said weakly stepping back.

"¿Akane…?" Ranma asked releasing Ukyo's hands quickly and standing up "It's not what it seems…"

"It… It's ok… I … don't care" Akane said and didn't hear anymore. She started to run with all her strengths, she wanted to cry, but she didn't want them to see her cry, the only thing that she can think was to run away from them.

Ranma ran trying to catch her and Ukyo ran after him, in a few seconds he reached her, he was just behind her, Akane crossed the street with out looking.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIP-

Ranma realized that the car was almost over Akane, seeing this he felt that his heart stopped beating.

Akane ignored the car and kept running with out paying attention, the car rubbed her dress.

For a while, Ranma thought that the car will hit her and this made him lose strengths on his body. He stayed stand besides the car so he couldn't seen her anymore for a few seconds, recovering his breath he jumped over the car but she was gone, he looked everywhere looking for her with his glance but she was gone then Ukyo appeared.

"Where is Akane?!" she asked recovering from the running.

"She is gone… I lost her…" he said with out seeing at her.

"Don't be sad, come on, I'm sure we will find her" she said grabbing his hand and running again.

Akane finally stopped and leaned on the edge of some bridge in some place controlling her tears; she took some deep breaths trying to clear her mind. Finally she calmed down and thought clearly remembering what she have just seen "_Can Ranma be in love with Ukyo?... but… it can be… he doesn't love her… he told me that he can explain it, Maybe I should hear his explanations…" _she thought looking up at the landscape "I'm a Jerk! There have always been misunderstood between us, I should trust him" she said calmly then she remembered the night of the storm and smiled "I'm going back, I need to talk to him, I'm sure there is nothing I should be worried about".

Few hours later of seeking for her Ranma and Ukyo returned to the park disappointed and sat on a bench.

"I'm really sorry for all this Ranma, it was all my fault" Ukyo said ashamed.

"Don't worry… it was just a misunderstood, when I get home I will talk to her…" he answered "There won't be a problem"

Ukyo smiled and looked to the floor "I really never had the chance to win your heart, have I?" she asked sad.

"Nani(What)?" he asked puzzled.

"Your heart had already an owner when I arrived… You love her don't you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked again not understanding her.

Akane got in to the park when she saw them, she wanted to clear everything, inside her heart she knew that he won't cheat on her, besides she felt something special between they both, she had always think that, he is always with her caring, supporting, protecting her… when she is close enough she overheard them.

"I don't understand you Ucchan…" Ranma said expecting her to be clearer in her words.

"You love Akane Don't you?" she said staring at him.

To be continued…

A.N.2: What do you think about the first chapter? Do you like it or not? Please review! And if you want to send me any comment or flame you can do it to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE review I will love to know what you think, see you next chapter ;P

A.N.3: Ok I change some grammar aspects that someone advised me to, I know that my grammar is not good but thanks for your constructive comments I really appreciate it.


	2. you don't love me

A.N: I'm back! sorry for the waiting, this time I tried to improve my grammar, I know it still really bad but English it's not my first language so please understand.

This chapter is for Zeful, thanks for your help.

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CHAPTER TWO …you don't love me…

"You love Akane Don't you?" Ukyo said staring at him.

Akane blinked hearing Ukyo's question and thought it was better to interfere she wasn't allow to hear that, it was a private question, but it was her opportunity to know the true, she wanted to know if she should still keeping hope or just forget him.

Ranma blushed furiously "_I do… What?! I… I do love her… but I can tell her… what can I say? I cannot tell her the true… I can't tell her that I love her more then my own life…" _he thought staring at Ukyo nervously "No… no… I… don't… Don't be silly" he answered.

"Come on Ranma, you can thrust on me, tell me the true, I know that there is something else than an arrangement marriage made by your fathers, even you're always fighting I know you love her" she answered smiling.

Ranma hesitated some minutes "N-no, I don't love her, I would never love her… come on Ukyo, y-you know her ¿How can I fell in love with someone like her? How can SOMEBODY fell in love with someone like her? Just look at her, a violent stubborn, unsexy and ugly tomboy, she is not my type… I don't feel anything for her, if I still with her is just because my honor. I can't disappoint my family, if I could choose my fiancée Akane will be the last girl in the hole world that I will get, I desire never met her, I know that my life would be a lot better with out her" he answered trying to sound secure of his words and not looking at Ukyo.

Akane felt her heart stabbed by a knife, her breath was cut and with a lot of effort she could lead air to her lungs to stay straight, her sight started to get cloudy because of her tears that covered her eyes, slowly she walked backward, now she knew it… Ranma didn't love her, all the times he saved her, the times he protected her… all the moments they had together, all that was just… a compromise, honor stuffs What will she going to do now with all the love she had in her heart for him? How will she take him away? He was the sense of her life, Akane ran this time there were no doubt… Ranma really didn't love her.

Ranma heard something and turned to see but there was nothing "What was that?" he asked not having the most remote idea of the stupid thing that he had just done, he blinked when he saw the horror expression on Ukyo's face "W-what's going on?" he asked clueless.

"I-It was Akane…" she answered shaking; she knew that Ranma was lying, she knew him very well, but she also knew that what had happened was unforgivable.

"WHAT?!" he yelled terrify, standing up and looking for her desperately among the crow, he found her far away but that didn't stop him, he ran the faster he could until he stopped her. He needed to fix it up, he needed to do something, he couldn't lose her just because his dam big mouth, just because of he wasn't brave enough to tell the world how much he loves her "¡Akane¡Akane wait up!" Ranma yelled jumping, he landed in front of her and grabbed her shoulders "Akane… what I said… what you heard… I… didn't… I…"

"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled with all her straights "… just shut up…" she whispered now while a bunch of tears covered her face. Now she didn't care showing her weeping, her weakness, she was crying in front of him like she never did, like she never thought she will "I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you, LEAVE ME ALONE ¡ALONE!" she yelled at him struggling, the more she talked, the cracker her voice got.

"Akane, please" he said, now he felt his world collapsing, it hurt seeing her like that "I just want to say that…"

"I don't want to hear you; you have nothing to explain me… I understand I have already understood…" when she said this, her body debilitates and felt she was going to fall.

Ranma felt the weakness of her body and he held her harder, he felt how she shook and how every second her skin got colder.

Akane pushed him away "leave me alone, I need to be alone…" and with this words, she ran away and got lost among the people that are seeing the scene.

Ranma fell on her knees, he had hurt Akane, he had never seen her cry like that. Her words sound so hurt… every tear that he had seen falling from her eyes was like a strike in his heart, he ruined everything, and all because of his cowardice, he hurt the most valuable person in his life. Ranma stayed there, on the floor for who knows how long, Ukyo stayed behind him, not saying anything, not daring to approach, she felt so ashamed, so guilty. Finally, Ukyo decided to approach to him, Ranma hadn't move at all, he was starring at the floor.

"Rancchan… look for her, tell her the true…" she said tapping his shoulder.

Ranma looked at her emotionless "_Confess to Akane What I feel?" _just the thought of it made him feel sick "I can't tell her…"

"WHAT?! Don't be a coward; you know that you have to do it, or are you just going to let her go! Are you going to end everything just because you don't want to tell her? What are you afraid of?! You know that she loves you, she have just showed to you" Ukyo yelled mad.

"But…"

"But?! BUT?! But what Ranma?! What excuses are you going to use?! Don't be a Jerk!" she interrupted him.

Ranma hated the idea, but he knew there wasn't another option to fix up everything; he stayed there several minutes thinking about every action, every word, every gesture, and every expression he will use. He stood up slowly and stared at Ukyo "Do you think that she will believe me?"

Ukyo smiled "Sure Rancchan, hurry up, you have delay to much" she answered pushing him playfully "Go ahead…"

Ranma smiled and went to the dojo, and there he found Kasumi in the kitchen "Kasumi… had you seen Akane?" he asked hurriedly.

"Akane? But I thought she was with you…" she answered surprise.

"No, and I can't find her Do you know where is she?" he answered.

"No, I don't know, why don't you go to her bedroom, maybe she is there" she answered worried "It's there something wrong?" she asked but Ranma was gone.

Ranma ran to Akane's bedroom and knocked the door.

-Noc, noc, noc-

"Akane? Akane open the door, it's me, please let me talk, I want, I need to explain".

-Noc, noc, noc, noc, noc- knocked again.

"Please, I swear all this have an explanation, just open, Open the door! ... I need to tell you something…" but there was no answer, so he decided to go inside and opened the door slowly waiting to see Akane in front of him ready to mallet him. He was begging for it, because that way he will know that every thing will be okay, and it will be just another stupid fight, but everything he can saw was an empty room. He was about to leave when he found a letter on the bed so he approached and saw that it was for him.

_**Ranma:**_

_**I have always thought that you are the best person to carry on the dojo, and take care of my family thus I thought that the decision of our parents it wasn't bad at all, I know that with your help this is going to be the best dojo.**_

**_I want to apologize for all the troubles that I made you pass through. For so many time I kept this stupid hope in my heart that one day we can be happy together and maybe you will fall in love with me. But I was a deluded, I don't know how I dare to think that you could love me, you can have any girl you want, someone not like me, someone who cooks, someone pretty, someone who treat you how you deserve, someone who stay out of troubles, someone sweet , not a violent tomboy Why will you choose me?_**

**_I get it now, I can see everything clearly, I don't deserve you. Thus, I need time to forget you, take you out from the deepest part of my heart. I don't even know if I will make it but I will try, and that's why I'm living. I'm going far away from you, where nobody can find me and since now I broke up our engagement, so you can be free and with the woman you really love with out any obstacle, and with out any guilt, because your honor stills irreproachable. Just suppose that you never met me. I desired you with all my heart all the happiness in the world._**

_**Always yours… **_

_**Akane**_

When he finally finished reading the letter his sight was cloudy because of his tears and his hands that held the letter where shaking above the idea of losing her for ever, he stood up rapidly and ran out of the dojo praying to find her.

Kasumi saw Ranma running out the dojo making her got worrier "Ranma ¿What's going on?" she yelled but she realized she was alone again.

Ranma looked over every place of Nerima, he couldn't focus his thoughts everything he can saw was Akane's face crying how she never did, hurt by his words. People glanced at him, he ran desperate yelling Akane's name and hoping that in some place, she will be able to hear him. He was so desperate that he didn't notice that it was already morning. After many hours of searching, he returned to the dojo with his soul and heart broke because of his foolishness. If he had just listen to Ukyo when she told him to tell her the true. If he had stop her. If he hadn't doubt on tell her the true. he recriminated himself for every action, every word, every thought, he took to much time thinking and thus he didn't catch her "If I had just got on time, if I wouldn't had think it to much How can I be so baka?!" He cried in the dojo.

"Ranma? What's wrong son?" Nodoka asked approaching to him, while all the family fallowed her.

"You let me very worried what's happening Ranma? Why are you coming so late and where is Akane?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma turned slowly to face them and the worried grew seeing Ranma's face soaked of tears.

"Ranma…?" Kasumi asked.

"Say something boy Where's my baby?" Soun asked starting to cry.

"Stop dad! Don't be dramatic listen to Ranma first!" Nabiki yelled upset.

"S-she… she is gone" He muted

"What?!" Genma yelled "What are you talking about?"

Ranma handed the letter to Mrs. Nodoka.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said covering her mouth and starting to cry after reading it, and then Soun followed her.

"I don't understand Ranma… why?" Nabiki asked finishing the letter.

"I-it's my… my fault" he said falling on his knees and starting to cry "It's my dam fault…"

"Calm down son" Nodoka said knelling besides him and hugging him "We will find her; I know we will find her soon".

"¡It's true!" Soun yelled wiping his tears "We will find my baby very soon won't we? We all will look for her…"

"Sure dad, we will find her" Kasumi said hugging him.

MEANWHILE…

In the bus station, Akane was boarding a bus; before she got in, she gave a last glance around, she didn't know when would be the next time she will see Nerima again. Controlling her tears she took her sit and remembered Ranma's face "_Ranma… this is the right thing… I have to forget you…" _she thought while through the window she saw how everything got away.

Two days passed, Akane had been looking for a job, it was really urgent because her saves weren't enough to live to much time plus she had ran away from Nerima with so much hurry that she didn't took any luggage with her.

It was midnight, Ranma was on the roof of the house gazing the stars. They were so beautiful "_almost as beautiful as her…" _he thought while the stars started to drown her face. He closed his eyes to erase the picture but he was still able to saw Akane's face in his mind "I hope she is ok… please… keep her safe" said and opened his eyes again. He saw his watch and it was very late so he went to the house and entered the kitchen for a glass of water but when he got in and passed near the dinning room… he could see the both of them sitting at the table and almost kissing "Akane…" he muttered sadly.

A.N: Hope you like it, please comments are always welcome.


	3. Distance

A.N: Hello, I'm so sorry, I know my grammar stinks T.T but I'm doing my best" really. However I promise you that after this I won't write another English fanfic. Thanks for the ones who reviewed. Hope you like the story.

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CHAPTER THREE Distance

It was midnight; Ranma was on the roof of the house gazing at the stars. They were so beautiful "_almost as beautiful as her…" _he thought while the stars started to draw her face. He closed his eyes to erase the picture but he could still seeing Akane's face in his mind "I hope she is ok… please… keep her safe" he said and opened his eyes again. He saw his watch and realized it was very late so he went to the house and entered the kitchen for a glass of water but when he went out and passed near the dinning room… he saw the both of them sitting at the table and almost kissing "Akane…" he muttered sadly.

Three years pass since that day. Ranma wasn't the same that once he was, now he was a person with out ideals, with out dreams, with out illusions just with the hope that in a moment of his life he will find Akane, have her in front and hug her, kiss her, tell her that he loves her with all his heart and ask for forgiveness for everything. He was in College and was studying what he had planed, college and the dojo were his only interests, and nothing else had sense now.

Ranma was walking from college to the dojo when Shampoo appeared on his way.

"Nihao(hello Chinese) Airen(beloved Chinese)!" Shampoo said stopping her bike in front of him "Why don't you come and date Shampoo? I will prepare your favorite food…" she said hugging his arm happily.

"Go away Shampoo, leave me alone" he said releasing from her grip easily; he had been practicing so much to improve the dojo that he was stronger and more muscular.

"Come with me Ranma, please" she insisted.

"Come on Shampoo, When are you going to understand that I feel nothing for you? Every day is the same" Ranma replied.

"But Ranma… why don't you try to love Shampoo? I love you!" She kept insisting.

"But I don't, please Shampoo get it" he explained her trying not to hurt her with his words.

"I don't understand why… mallet violent girl isn't here any more, so what impede you to love me?" Shampoo asked.

"I know, but I'm sure that some day I will see her again…" Ranma answered getting in his memories.

"What will happen if she isn't waiting for you? Probably she has continued with her life surely she has move on" Shampoo said trying to persuade him.

Ranma saddened his face, he knew that that was very possible because Akane had left because she wanted to forget him "…if she isn't free anymore… well, I deserve it… for coward and stupid, but even that I won't be able to forget her, in my heart is only space for her…" he answered gazing at the sky.

Shampoo saddened her eyes, Ranma had been very direct to her, and for the first time she realized that he will never be hers "Ok Ranma… Shampoo has understood that you love Akane… how lucky Akane is" and with this she climbed on her bike and rode away while some tears ran on her face.

Ranma got stunned by the last words of Shampoo "_How lucky Akane is" _after thinking about the words for some seconds he chuckled "Lucky? How could she say that? Because of my fault now Akane is who knows where, far away from her family and passing through who knows what kind of sorrows!" he has to be the worst fiancé of the history and as a prove of it, now he doesn't have any fiancée anymore, and specially he doesn't have the one that he really cared for.

In other place (who knows where ;P) a beautiful lady with black, not long not short hair is opening a store in a very luxury street from the city, when she finished a handsome man with brown hair and gray eyes approached to her.

"Hello, I was waiting for you" said the man happily.

The girl smiled and got in to the store "Hello Dairen, How are you?" she asked allowing him to get in.

"Well, I'm perfect because I'm seeing you" he answered smiling "Tell me it's something new around here? Do you have something that worth?" he asked looking around.

"¡Hai(yes)! You came in a good moment, yesterday arrived something that I'm sure you will love" the girl answered.

"If you say it I'm sure it's true, you have an excellent taste Akane" Dairen said approaching to the girl.

Akane giggled cutely "I know" she answered proud of herself.

Dairen chuckled "I love your modesty, you're so cute".

Akane moved to Tokyo, at the beginning was difficult but she found a very cheap room and then found a very good job at an elegant and prestigious modern art gallery. Thanks that, she moved to a nicer apartment and started her medicine studies how she had planed. In the mornings, she went to college and then went to the gallery where she only worked four days at week and on her free time she was still practicing martial arts. She let her hair grew and her beauty was more evident now.

"Ok, come, I will show you the paintings" she said leading him to the back part of the gallery and showed them "There are some sculptures that had arrived but I don't really like them very much" she said showing them too.

"You are right, I love these paintings" he said smiling "I think I will get this two"

"Ok, and what do you think about the sculptures" she asked putting away the other paintings.

"Well… the true is that I don't like them neither, maybe next time will arrive new ones, I will wait" Darien answered taking the two paintings to the cashier.

"Ok, I will keep you informed" she answered charging the paintings.

"Do I step by to go for dinner?" Dairen asked suspiciousness.

Akane stared at the floor quickly "Thanks a lot… you know, we have talk about this many times and… I… I don't…" she started answered shyly.

"Why not? Come on! I have already forgotten how many times you have rejected me" he insisted.

"I just… cant…" she answered with out looking at him.

"Please… I know that you cannot forget that dumb that rejected you but why don't we just hang out? Like friends what do you say?" he insisted again, Akane hesitated for a while "Pleeeeeeeeease" he said insisting childish.

Akane giggled seeing him "It's impossible fight against you".

"YEAH! I will come at 5:00… bye then" he said bowing at her like she was a princess and then kissed her hand, making her giggled again then he lived.

The Akane's beautiful smile faded and stared at the floor "… a date…" she muttered "Maybe I shouldn't accept it…" but the door of the gallery opened with a client taking her out of her thoughts.

IN NERIMA

Ranma was finishing the last class of the day, the dojo had already opened its gates and the amount of students increased every day. Ranma was the one who carried on the dojo as Akane asked him in her letter. Ryoga was working with him and so was Moose who gave up with Shampoo.

When he finished Ryoga swept the sweat and approached to Ranma "Hey Ranma, Can I use your bath? You see, I want to ask Ukyo on a date and if I go home I will probably get lose and I don't wanna be late" he told him a little ashamed.

Ranma laughed and nodded "Of course, go up stairs..." he said knowing how clueless he is.

"Ok, thanks" he answered and went to the house hole.

In the dojo Saotome (yup Saotome, now that Ranma is in charge Soun decided to give it to him since none of her other two daughters was interested on. It was a hard decision and Ranma didn't want to accept but Soun insisted until he accepted) how I was saying, in the dojo Saotome almost anything had change, of course that the emptiness of their hearts that the absence of Akane had cause was there but like Ranma they were waiting to see her one day again. Kasumi got married some months ago with doctor Tofu and didn't live in the dojo anymore. And Nabiki was engage to Kuno and had plane to get marry in two months. Soun and Genma were the same and Nodoka was the in charge of the kitchen since Kasumi left the dojo.

Ryoga passed in front of Akane's room and felt how his heart shivered inside his chest. He hadn't been able to forget her, but he knew that if before he hadn't had the opportunity to have her now was practically impossible besides he and Ukyo had become very good friends and he believed that she could make him very happy. He was collecting courage to ask her to be her girlfriend.

Ranma was almost done with the dojo with Moose's help, then they started to close it.

"Hey Ranma, I met a very cute girl and we are going out on a date but she has a friend and maybe you will like to join us and date her friend what do you say?" Moose asked.

"No, thanks Moose, but I can't" he answered not paying to much attention to the invitation.

"Come on, she is a very cute and nice girl" he insisted.

"That's not the reason, is just that I don't want to date anyone" he answered.

"Why? Don't tell me that you still thinking about Akane?" asked Moose sarcastically.

"……"

"You still thinking about her! I can't believe it!" exclaimed surprised "I think it's time to move on, forget her it have been three years!"

"Hey Moose this issue it's not your business Why don't you just butt out, go to your home and live me alone!" Ranma answered coldly.

"I understand you, I know it's hard, I passed through the same experience with Shampoo, but look at me, I'm over with her, I forgot her, just let her go" insisted again.

"To let her go!" you don't understand, just leave me" Ranma answered getting mad.

"Ranma… you are luckier than me. You had the opportunity to be with her, I never had that chance with Shampoo. Once I heard a phrase, it says "Don't cry because it ended, smile because it happened" and I think that's what you should do" he advised him.

"Smile? You want me to smile! How dare you say that! How could I smile?" he asked roughly

"Ranma…"

"NO! Listen to me… I can't smile because it happened, because anything really happened, I always ruined everything. I always ended with the possibility of something. It's my fault that she isn't here. It's my darn fault that she went away and you want me to smile… well I can't, I can't smile until I have her here again" answered and leaved the dojo and an stunned Moose.

IN TOKYO…

Dairen stopped his car in front of the gallery and got in. He was so anxious, finally after one and a half year insisting to Akane he will date the most beautiful girl that he had ever met.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just one moment please" she answered turning the lights off.

Dairen helped her to close the building and then opened the car's door to her "What would you like to eat Akane?" he asked getting in to the car.

"Mmmmm… I don't know… what about some Italian food?" she asked thinking in other options.

"That sounds perfect!" Dairen answered starting the car "I know an excellent restaurant and I'm pretty sure you will love it" he added. When they got there the waiter placed them on a table in the balcony, both looked at the menu and ordered.

"Tell me something about you" Dairen said staring at Akane's beautiful gaze.

Akane blinked "Ahhh… mmmm… I don't know what to say… what you wanna know?" she asked.

"Let's summarise what I know about you… there was a boy in your life and you was in love with him, you had some kind of relationship but he didn't respond to your feelings and that's why you left your house am I wrong? And now you're living here in Tokyo and you're studying medicine" Akane nodded "Why did you leave your house? It wasn't enough just to avoid him?"

Akane smiled weakly and took a long breathe "Well… he lived in my house" Dairen looked at her puzzle "My family is the owner of a dojo and I was the heir, as you know I am a martial artist. My dad engaged me with this guy to unify the two schools because he also is a martial artist, but I started falling in love with him… I thought he also felt something for me… but one day I realized he was with me just because his honor, so for his better an mine own I decided to live, do you understand? I couldn't see him anymore" she explained painfully.

"I see… well he is a jerk, because you are the most beautiful women that I have ever met… and tell me what his name is?" he asked.

"…Ranma" she answered, when she said his name she felt his heart stabbed, then look at Dairen and smiled "But lets talk about something else tell me about you"

"Me! …mmmm… you know I'm studying medicine like you. I'm in fifth year because I'm a little advance. I live alone since three years ago. I have my own clinic. I love arts, martial arts and specially YOU" he answered smiling.

Akane blushed and giggled shyly then the waiter interrupted them with their orders.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I have a little brother he lives with my parents in Yokohama. I visit on vacations. What about you? Do you have brothers or sister?"

"Hai(yes), I have two elder sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi…" remains them made her feel homesick distracting her a bit.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked a bit worry when he saw the beautiful sparkle of her eyes faded.

Akane forced a smile "hai… it's… just that I haven't realized how much I miss them…" she answered.

Dairen held her hand, squeezed it smoothly to comfort her, and offered her a smile.

At the end of the night, Dairen took Akane to her house and escorted her to the door.

Akane got in to the house, it was her first date since Ranma, and she had really enjoy it "_Maybe this has really work, I think I finally forgot Ranma" _she thought smiling. Then she went to her room and started to get ready to go to bed. She took her earrings to store them but one escaped from her hands and fell on the bottom of the cabinet, when she tried to reach it she found Ranma's picture and her semblance changed.

FLASHBACK…

Akane got in to the bus station "I need a ticket…" said to the cashier.

"Sure, where are you going?" she asked politely.

"The farter I can…" she answered softly with out looking at her.

"Sumimasen(excuse me)?" the cashier asked confused.

"Give me a one way ticket to the farthest place I can go" Akane answered not looking at her.

"… The bus that goes farter is the one that goes to Tokyo" she answered checking the computer.

"Hai, I take it" answered looking at her finally.

Finally, she arrived on Tokyo, and glanced at the city totally confused. She started to walk around, not knowing where to go or what to do. Her feet were her guide after a couple of hours stopped in front of a small boarding house in which she lodged. Akane got in her new room and stopped in the door observing it. At her right there was a small bed and at her left there was a broken mirror further on there was a small door that seems to be a dirty closet and in front of her a window. Slowly she walked forward and stopped in front of it but everything she could see was a bunch of old buildings. She went to her bed and sat. She couldn't believe what was happening, the room wasn't nice neither was the neighborhood, all that will never replaced her home. She hugged her legs slowly and hard she felt lonely, very lonely suddenly she felt something in her dress doubly she looked at it and found Ranma's picture, the one she put on her dress when she was sweeping, and seeing it she couldn't help but to laugh while her tears started to fall. She had run away from her house, she had left everything behind, she had travel with nothing else than her memories and after all he was the first thing she found. She took the picture with both hands to rip it… but… she couldn't so she decided that she will store it until she had totally forgot him and then she will rip it.

END OF FLASHBACK…

She looked at the picture for several minutes and decided to keep it, but when she was going to return it, she looked at it again and with out thinking ripped it in several pieces until there wasn't anything else about him.

IN NERIMA…

Ranma was sitting on his desk, he was finishing a poem or something and was comparing it with some music scores when the phone rang and interrupted him "Moshi-moshi(hello used just in the phone)…" he answered the phone.

"Ranma, it's me Moose, sorry for calling you so late but I forgot to tell you that two kendo swords had broken in the dojo and there aren't enough" he said on the other side.

"…ok, I will go tomorrow morning to buy some new ones, thanks for calling… oyasumi(good night)" Ranma said and hung up "well, I think I have to get up early" he said discourage. He stood up, looked for his checkbook in the cabinet, and saw Akane's letter. He picked it up, took it in his hands and read it again "_I want to apologize for all the troubles that I made you pass through. For so many time I kept this stupid hope in my heart that one day we can be happy together and maybe you will fall in love with me. But I was a deluded, I don't know how I dare to think that you could love me, you can have any girl you want, someone not like me, someone who cooks, someone pretty, someone who treat you how you deserve, someone who stays out of troubles, someone sweet , not a violent tomboy Why will you choose me?" "_How could you think that…? You are the only girl that I love, I don't care if you can't cook, if you are violent, for me you are the most beautiful, sweeter, lovelier women in the whole world, with out you I don't know how to live…" he said holding the letter hard "_I get it now, I can see everything clearly, I don't deserve you. Thus, I need time to forget you, take you out from the deepest part of my heart. I don't even know if I will make it but I will try, and that's why I'm living. I'm going far away from you, where nobody can find me and since now I broke our engagement, so you can be free and with the woman you really love with out any obstacle, and with out any guilt, because your honor stills irreproachable. Just suppose that you never met me. I desired you with all my heart all the happiness in the world" _"How could I hurt you that much? How could I made you thought that you didn't deserves me? When the true is that I don't deserve you…" he whispered and returned the letter to the cabinet.

A.N: What do you think about the chapter? Please, please, please, please, please review. Thanks for reading .


	4. I haven't been able to forget you

A.N: Oki, another chap. thanks a lot to the ones who reviewed and specially to **abc** for the comment about my writting, it means a lot to me.

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CHAPTER FOUR I haven't been able to forget you

In the morning Ranma got up early, it will be a long trip to the store, He had his own provider but it was on Tokyo.

Akane also got up early, that day was one of her off days so she was totally ready to take advantage of it. She went straight to the mall. She was wearing a black miniskirt a red top and a black long jacket. Since she started to work on the gallery, she had to change her closet because her job requires a more modern style. After she bought some new clothes, she went to the ice cream store and sat to eat her chocolate ice cream, when she was there saw a couple that was fighting it looked like the reason was jealousy. When she saw these smiled sadly, that scene brought her back many memories, memories that hurt her. Absorbed on her thoughts she decided to return to her house, she couldn't believe that her day off was ruined because that stupid couple fight, while she was thinking on it she was walking looking at the floor through the mall.

Ranma was exiting the store. He bought the kendo's swords and many other things for the dojo; suddenly someone crashed with him, making him throw all the things he was caring "_Great! Who can be so stupid?!" _he thought mad.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Gomen(sorry) it wasn't my intention" said a girl voice.

Ranma was about to yell but when he listened to the voice… "_That voice_" it sounded like music to his ears "_that voice… I can't confuse it, it must be_" Ranma turned around slowly to see the owner of that voice "A…Akane" Ranma said, his voice trembling. Astonished at what he was seeing.

Akane gasped and got stunned seeing RANMA in front of her, after all this time, after everything…

"I-I can't believe it Akane… you are Akane" he mumbled amazed standing up.

Akane couldn't get out of her astonishment. She stayed there on the floor with out even moving one finger, one muscle, just staring at him.

Their hearts were beating hard, it was as if they want to explode and a flame started to burn inside filling them of warm.

"Akane I can't believe it… it's really you" he said approaching to her.

"R-Ranma?" she finally whispered yet still paralyzed because of what her eyes were seeing.

Ranma smiled dazzled by the only owner of his heart that now was more beautiful than ever and felt a huge and terrible impulse to hug her and kiss her an impulse that he couldn't control. He took her hands to lift her up, involved her in his arms, and hugged her with all his strengths as if he wanted to grip to his most important treasure.

Akane felt how the tangle of her throat went up to her eyes fogging her sight with tears, tears of joy, tears of fear, tears of pain. Her mind was a complete chaos, that was too much and she couldn't handle it, she pushed him away with all her strengths, and stared at him with her face full of confusion and pain.

Ranma saw the chaos of feeling in Akane's eyes "Akane?" he asked softly approaching to her.

"Don't do this to me…" she managed to say between sobs "…n-not again" she begged among tears.

"Akane, please… onegai(please)" Ranma begged extending his hand slowly to reach hers.

Akane stepped back increasing the space between them "Go away please, don't do this to me…" she insisted, her voice trembling.

"Akane come… please come…" insisted approaching to her slowly.

"Go!!! Leave me alone!!!" she yelled running away from him and from her memories.

Ranma followed her, it was happening the same, he was losing her again.

Akane stopped a taxi and got inside hoping to erase all the last few minutes.

Ranma tried to stop the taxi but he didn't succeed. He ran following the taxi, he ran with all his strengths hoping to reach it, reach her, get her back. Nevertheless, all his effort was vane; the taxi did the impossible to lose him because of Akane's instructions and it made it. He had lost her again… he stayed stand gazing how the taxi went away in the farter. Hopeless he went back to the mall and sat in a bank to think, there he passed the hours absorbed on his frustration.

Akane arrived in her house. She wasn't able to think clearly, everything was mess. When she finally thought she had forgotten, that she had move on, when she was being happy again, he appeared again and with him all the pain and suffering that she had buried in some deep part of her heart. Thousand of memories were covering her mind. She was in a corner of her apartment, on the floor, her face buried into her hands. She couldn't stop crying. She was trying to bury again all the damage she had surfed but she couldn't… she couldn't do it anymore.

Ranma was in the dojo again. He stood in front the gates and stared at the sign in the entrance **Dojo Saotome. **He hate that sign, he really hate it because it remained him the stupid jerk he was. If he just hadn't talk just to talk, in the gates of the dojo will be another sign in which you could read **Dojo Saotome Tendo **and it will be perfect.

Slowly he got in. All the pain he had compress in his heart during the past years had been free. Now he felt guiltier than ever his soul and his heart were aching.

"¡Ranma¡Oh thanks God you're fine! I was so worry, it's night already" said Nodoka when he entered.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Ryoga asked "Why the face?"

"You don't look very well" Moose added concerned.

"I have just seen Akane…" he uttered.

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled surprised.

"What are you saying? Have you seen my baby?" asked Soun excited "Where is she?! How is she?! Talk to me Ranma!"

"Hai(yes), I saw her, but I couldn't talk to her, she ran away from me again… but I know she is in Tokyo. Moose, Ryoga I need you to take care of the dojo during the time it takes, because I'm going back to Tokyo and I'm not coming back with out her" Ranma said full of determination.

Akane was still on the corner of her apartment crying, she had lost the notion of time she had been there and she couldn't control herself.

Dairen had been knocking the door of Akane's apartment for a couple of minutes when he was about to leave he heard Akane's sobs from out side so he opened the door and got in and saw her on the floor crying senseless at the world "Akane?! Akane what happened? Akane answers me!" he asked worried kneeling besides her.

Akane finally got out of her thoughts and gaze at him "…Dairen…" she sobbed and hugged him tightly.

Dairen hugged her back trying to comfort her. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something serious. With out asking anything he hugged her doing his best to made her feel better. After a while, Akane loosen the hug and Dairen took the opportunity to talk.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Akane saw him and wiped her tears. He hastened himself to take out his handkerchief and wiped her tears smoothly "I'm… I'm sorry…" was everything she said.

"Sorry? Why?" he asked blinking.

"This is just crap, I didn't want to worry you…" she answered sobbing.

"Tell me" he said sweetly.

"I… I saw him… I saw him and it hurt… a lot" Akane answered starting to cry again. Dairen understood and didn't ask anymore. He just limited himself to hug her.

After some minutes, Akane started to calm down and sat pushing away from him gently.

"Do you feel better?" he asked looking at her.

Akane nodded wiping her tears.

"Ok… I will make you some tea that will help you to feel even better" Dairen said standing up "Come, let's go to the table…" he said taking her hands and pulling her to a chair near the table "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" he whispered at her ear.

SOME DAYS AFTER…

Ranma had hired a private detective and had opened an investigation to find Akane and he was renting an apartment in Tokyo city.

He was on the bed remembering Akane "She looks so beautiful" he said to himself remembering her confused face then he remembered the hug he gave to her tiny body. It matched perfectly in his big arms. He missed so much the feeling of her body close to him, the warmth she emanated was so pure, so pleasant. The only action of remained it made his body shivered. He could still feel her presence, her heat, her scent, her fragile shape among his arms. "_She looks so different, but stills her… my Akane"._

_-_Ring, ring, ring…- the phone took him out of his thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi" he answered.

"Ranchan! Ryoga had told me, It's true that you saw Akane?!" Ukyo asked alarmed.

Ranma smiled "Hai, I had seen her Ucchan, after three long years of waiting I had seen her again" Ranma answered excited.

"I'm so glad Ranchan, but tell me have you found her?"

"Well no, I haven't, but I hired a detective and he told me that it will be very easy to find her, but I swear you Ucchan that every second that pass it seem endless"

"Don't worry Ranma, I'm sure you will find her" she said "If you need me I will be very glad to go to Tokyo right now" she offered kindly.

"No Ucchan, thanks a lot, but I think I can handle this by my own" he answered.

"Ok, but if you need me just call me and I will go there right in the moment" she said.

"Ok, thanks Ucchan"

"Bye Ranma, I have to take care of the Ucchan's, but if you need me don't doubt on call me" she said again.

"Yeah Ukyo, thanks, bye." Answered and hung up the phone taking a deep breath.

IN THE GALLERY

Akane was studying. Soon she was going to have final exams but she couldn't concentrate. The harder she tried to concentrate the more she remembered him. She was still feeling her body involved in the strong and manly body of Ranma, weak and shivered for that sensation she could smell his scent mixed with hers. There was no doubt she was still in love with him. _"Why did he have to come back? Why do you have to do this to me? Now, when finally I was starting to forget you, when I thought that finally I could be happy again you had to come back… it's not fair Ranma, it's not fair that you do this to me…"_

"Hey Akane! You look beautiful today"

The voice took her out of her thoughts. She lifted her sight and saw Dairen in front of her smiling friendly.

Akane smiled back "Hi Dairen how are you?" she asked smiling.

"You already know my answer, I can't be better if I'm with you" he answered smiling.

Akane smiled "So, what brought you here? There is nothing new around" she said.

"This time I didn't come because of the art, I came because of the muse" he smiled and winked "What do you think?" Akane smiled funny "What do you think on hanging out tomorrow, I know you won't open tomorrow the gallery"

"I don't think that's a good…"

"Ahhhh" he interrupted her "I won't accept a _no_ as an answer" he said smiling.

"But… you know that… especially now that I saw him again"

"I know, and that's why I'm taking you out. You need to cheer up what do you say?" he insisted.

"…ok, you win"

"Perfect, I will steep at your house at 12:00 p.m." he said smiling as always.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" she said smiling.

In the living room of Ranma's apartment was a man sitting speaking with him.

"What news do you have? Did you found her?" asked Ranma anxious.

"I have information about her, I haven't completed all the resume but I thought you might be interest" he answered taking out some papers.

Ranma felt his heart quiver in happiness "What did you find? Come on say something!" he insisted.

"Akane Tendo. She studies in Tokyo's University. Is cursing the third year and soon she will have vacations. She's working in a modern art gallery four days of the week. She is free to choose the days she wants to work. In her free time she practice martial arts… since she came to Tokyo she haven't had any relationship even she have a lot of suitors" Ranma smiled hearing the lasts words "I just have to find her address and some more details and I think the inform will be complete. I will bring you the information in this week" added the detective.

"Ok, I will go to the gallery right now. I want to see her" Ranma said excited.

"I think it won't be possible, the gallery opens from 2:00 to 5:00 and it's almost 5:00 and it seems she won't open tomorrow" objected the detective "You will be able to find all these information if you read deeply all the resume I brought you"

Ranma got a little disappointed. He was going to have to wait two days more to see her again "Ok, thanks a lot" he answered.

"Excuse me Mr. Saotome, I have to live. I will leave you the information so you can read the details" he said and then lived.

Ranma sighed, took the information and got comfortable on the couch to reed it. He wanted to know everything that had happen in Akane's life and felt his heart beat with joy when he saw that there were pictures included "God, she's so beautiful" he uttered admiring them.

A.N: what do you think? Do you think Ranma will talk to her? Wait for the next chap. By the way someone knows what's the name of the last movie of Ranma? I just can't remember it. Thanks for reading.


	5. A dangerous rival

A.N: Hey! here is another chapter thanks to all the ones who reviewed that really encourage me to keep on with the story.

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CHAPTER FIVE A dangerous rival

Next day Ranma decided to go for a walk but without being aware he ended in front the gallery (the reality was that the walk was just an excuse to pass near the gallery) he wanted to see the place where she worked. None of this seems to fit in the old Akane he knew. She had change a lot since the last three years "Who would imagine that Akane would be interest in modern art" he said gazing at the gallery.

Dairen and Akane were getting out the movie theatre.

"Did you like the movie?" Dairen asked.

"Hai, I love it the effects were amazing especially Brad Pitt" she said giggling.

"Really?" he asked funny "Well, I also like the effects demo(but) what I like the most was being sit next to you" he said gazing at her.

Akane blushed and looked away quickly.

Dairen smirked when he saw her answer "Do you want to go to the park?" he asked, Akane smiled and put an odd face "Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Akane smiled again and looked at him "Iie(No), it's just that I haven't gone to a park since I left Nerima" she answered.

"Good, then let's go…" he indicated.

Akane smiled and followed him "_I haven't gone to a park since… since I knew all the true" _she thought while getting into the park.

Now they were sitting on the grass leaning on a tree.

"The sky looked so beautiful don't you think?" she commented staring at the sky.

"Yeah, so beautiful" he answered staring at her face without even bother to look at the sky.

Ranma got into the park slowly. Parks didn't bring him good memories. It was in a park where he had ruined his life because his stupid big mouth. Suddenly his gaze stopped at a point. It was Akane and she looked radiant. Ranma smiled and started to approach to her but stopped and frowned when he saw the man that was with her and plus he seems to be captivated by her. Therefore, he decided to approach smoothly.

"Akane…" Dairen said still staring at her.

Akane stopped gazing at the sky and looked at him "Yes?" she asked innocently.

Dairen took her hand "Akane… I love you…" Akane gasped "Please, give me one opportunity…" he continued.

"Dairen I… I… am not ready for this…" she answered kindly.

"Let me help you to forget that moron, let me get in to your heart…" insisted.

"Dairen I…"

Dairen held her from her waist, brought her close to his body and leaned towards her slowly. At the beginning, she put some resistance, but then she just let go and closed her eyes.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ON TOUCHING HER YOU STUPID JERK!!!" Ranma yelled standing in front of them and his aura appeared "You lay your hand on Akane and you'll be in hell!"

Akane and Dairen turned rapidly.

"Ranma!" Akane said astonished "You again?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Dairen.

"I am Ranma, Akane's FIANCÉ, so GET AWAY FROM HER right now!"

"So, you are Ranma!" Dairen exclaimed giving him a warning look "Why don't you go away and leave her alone?!"

"This is none of your business, and IF I SEE THAT YOU JUST DARE TO SEE HER I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" yelled furious.

"You are not going to tell me what to do!! Let her leave her life in peace, get out of her way!!!"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU CURSE STUPID JERK…"

"ENOUGH!" Akane yelled interrupting "You are not my fiancé… What are you doing here? You have no rights to come here and yell at us, Why are you doing this to me? Why did you have to come?" she shouted, the more she talked the more her voice quivered "just leave me and go away… GO AWAY FOR EVER" she yelled and ran away.

Ranma followed her "Akane chotto (wait)! Don't go onegai(please)…" he whispered holding her wrist.

Akane stopped and bow her head controlling her sobs.

"Don't touch her!!!" Dairen growled.

"BACK OFF!" Ranma yelled attacking him with a kick.

Thanks that Dairen was also a martial artist, he dodged it.

"STOP!" Akane yelled "Ranma, I'm begging you, go away, go back to your other fiancées, that's why I left, so you can be free to do and be with who ever you want, so you can be happy, JUST GO AWAY" she said in a soft voice and turn around to leave.

Ranma stayed there with out moving "I want you… Akane… I love YOU" he said in a trembling voice.

Akane got astound and turned slowly to face him, finally they were face to face. She took a deep breath trying to control her tears giving him a burning gaze full of pain but she couldn't handle it anymore and her tears started to fall inconsolable rapidly she covered her mouth with her shaky hand trying her best to control herself, trying to hide all her feelings but she couldn't succeed.

Dairen moved toward her and embraced her with his arm "Let's go…" he whispered pulling her close to him smoothly. Akane buried her face in his shirt and followed him.

Ranma didn't move. He stayed there watching how she got away from him again, but How could he keep hurting her? He could see the pain in her ayes and that was worst that any other thing in the world.

IN NERIMA…

Is night already and Ukyo is closing the Ucchan's.

-Ring, ring, ring…-

Ukyo hurried herself to answered the phone "Moshi-Moshi(hello)… Ranchan!... What happened?... don't worry every thing is going to be okay… hai(yes) I'm leaving now, I will be there soon" she said and hung up. She went to her room and started to pack some stuffs.

IN TOKYO…

Ranma let himself fall on the bed of his room and sighed gazing at the ceiling of the apartment. He was listening to how the water fell from the big storm set over, soaking Tokyo's streets "Akane…" he murmured "What do I have to do to get your forgiveness?... I am disposed to do whatever you want… whatever you want…" suddenly a thunder surrounded the street. Ranma got up and went to the window. Thunders made him remember her even more "_Does she still afraid of thunders_?" he asked himself "Maybe not anymore… she had change so much that probably she isn't afraid anymore of thunders"

Meanwhile Akane shivered in a spot of her bed every time her room was lighten up by a thunder "Come on Akane… it can't be possible that you still afraid of a stupid storm… calm down" but when she started soothing another thunder made her tremble again.

Next morning –Ding Dong-

The apartment's bell woke Ranma up "_ooogggg… who can come so early?"_ he thought standing up drowsy.

-Ding Dong…-

Ranma opened the door and found Ukyo.

"Ucchan! I can't believe you came so fast…" he exclaimed surprised.

"I took the first flight that I found to Tokyo, that's why I came so fast" she answered "But tell me Ranma what happened? You listened pretty badly in the phone" she said worry.

Ranma told Ukyo what happened in the park while they took a cup of tea.

You shouldn't rush Ranma…" said Ukyo.

"I know, but I couldn't stop, that jerk was about to KISS AKANE" he said raising his voice "I could not allow him!"

"Well, what is done, is done we can't change it. Now tell me what are you going to do now?" Ukyo asked.

"That's the problem, I'm not very sure, I think I'll look for her in the gallery today, so we can talk what do you think?"

"I think you are a baka Ranchan" Ukyo answered peacefully pouring more tea in her cup.

"Nani(What)?! Why do you say that?!" he asked fuming.

"Because is the true, look, what you both need is to talk in private. In some place where no one can intervene between you two, so the gallery is not a good place and right now, probably she won't want to see you. Why don't you let pass some time and then you can look for her in her house" Ukyo said.

"To let pass some time? How much?" he asked.

"At least one week…"

"A week! Come on Ukyo what do you want? To give advantage to that jerk that chases her!" he yelled peeved.

Ukyo sighed and thought for a while "…ok… ¿Why don't I go to talk to her? And then I'll tell you how it was" she offered.

"Hontou ni(Really)?! Will you really do that for me?" he asked excited.

"Sure Ranchan, but I don't do it for you, I do it for Akane" she answered smiling.

"However, I will be so grateful…"

"Ok, that's it, now tell me, I'm so curious what did you feel when you saw her for the first?" she asked.

Ranma smiled remembering the moment "I don't know how to describe it… but it was the best moment of my life… everything inside me changed. My blood went faster. My heart beat so hard as if it wanted to go out of my chest. My breading just cut down… it was… it was wonderful" he answered smiling excited.

Ukyo smiled dreamily "Oooohhhh… that's soooo cute, how kawaii(cute) and how is she? Is she the same?"

"No, she isn't. She has change. She is more beautiful than ever" he answered, still smiling.

Ukyo smiled and stood up "well, I need a place to take my luggage, and I will look for Akane right now" she said.

A.N: Hope you still enjoying the story. Will Ukyo be able to intercede for Ranma? What do you think Akane will tell her? Don't miss the next chapter because guess what it's the end! Please please please Review I like to know what you think.


	6. Even with all the time

A.N: Yes, I know it was short and sorry but yes is the end so on with the story (thanks for reviewing)

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CHAPTER SIX Even with all the time

Ukyo smiled and stood up "well, I need a place to take my luggage, and I will look for Akane right now" she said.

A few hours later Ukyo arrived at the gallery. For some reason she felt very enthusiastic about seen Akane again. Even they were rivals the true is that she was her friend and she had miss her as much as her own family. Finally, she stood in front the gates and got in. She saw a beautiful black haired girl.

"What can I do for you?" Akane asked approaching to her client.

Ukyo stared at her surprised for some seconds "Akane?" she asked happy.

Akane blinked when she heard her name "Excuse me do I know you?" she asked confused.

"Akane! Oh my god you look beautiful!" she yelled then she ran and hugged her.

"Ukyo!" Akane exclaimed amazed and got shocked for some seconds but then she got back and hugged her back "Ukyo, I can't believe it what are you doing here?" she asked excited.

"I came looking for you" she answered releasing her and looked at her up and down "You look different and your hair has grown. It looks really nice…" she said smiling "Hey Akane it's 4:30 Why don't you close early and look for a cafeteria? What do you say?" she asked.

"Ok, just give me some seconds and I'll be done" Akane answered.

They are sitting in a cafeteria Akane was eating an ice cream and Ukyo had a cup of coffee.

"How's my family? How're they doing?" Akane asked.

"You have nothing to be worry about, everyone is fine. Kasumi got married to doctor Tofu some months ago and she had just found out she is pregnant" Ukyo told her.

"Hontou ni(Really)?! That's great! I hope I can meet my nephew or nice soon" Akane answered cheerfully.

"If you go back, you can meet him…" Ukyo said trying to bring Ranma's topic up.

"What about Nabiki? How's she?" Akane asked changing the Topic.

"She is still single for now. She will marry Kuno next month" she answered.

"KUNO?!" she asked surprised.

"Yup, so how's collage?" Ukyo asked.

"Very good, I'm having final exams and soon I will have vacations.

"I'm glad…" Ukyo said sipping her coffee.

"What about you? Are you studying" Akane asked eating ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm studying restaurants and hotels management" she answered "But I just wanna work with restaurants, ya know" Ukyo answered.

"It's true; I miss your okonomiyakis a lot are you studying in Nerima?" Akane asked.

"Sure, I am in the same University that RANMA is" Ukyo said emphasizing Ranma's name.

"Ooooh… I see" Akane said looking away trying to avoid Ukyo's astute gaze.

"What about Ranma Akane?" Ukyo asked getting to the point she really was interest.

"About Ranma...? Nothing" she answered not looking at her.

"Come on Akane, I know everything. He sent me here" Ukyo said.

Akane look at her "Then tell him to go away and leave alone…" Akane answered softly.

"Don't be so rude with him Akane. He has looked for you for all these tree years" she answered.

"He didn't have to do it; I let everything really clear in my letter" Akane answered.

"I know Ranma really hurt you, but please understand that Ranma has always been a jerk, give him another opportunity" Ukyo said.

"No Ukyo, you don't understand… you don't understand everything I had pass through, I left everything so he could be happy and now just like nothing had happened he came back and told me he loves me and ruins the few I have achieve to built in these tree years Do you think these is fair Ukyo?" Akane answered.

"I know this is hard, but if you still love him you should give him another opportunity" Ukyo insisted.

"I can't Ukyo, I really can't… p… plus who said I still loves him?" she asked nervous realizing that she practically accept that she stills love him.

Ukyo smirked when she heard the question "I can see it in your eyes and body language says a lot plus I can hear it in your voice, in your words, just accept it"

"No, that's not true, besides it's to late and I have to go…" she said getting up rapidly and getting out the cafeteria.

Ukyo stay there until she finished her coffee and then returned to the apartment where Ranma was waiting for her impatiently.

"I'm here!" Ukyo yelled.

When Ranma heard her voice, he ran to meet her "did you saw her? Did you talk to her? What did she said?" he asked excited.

Ukyo looked at him and smile "Well, let's see yes, yes and many things" Ukyo answered his questions.

"AAHHH! Stop playing Ukyo!"

"Ok, you take away the fun. Come sit with me…" she said sitting "I have two news, a good one and a bad one … the bad one is that she don't wanna know about you" Ukyo could see the helpless look in Ranma's eyes "But the good one is that she stills love you" she added.

"Hontou ni?! What should I do now?" he asked cheerful.

Had the detective brought you Akane's address?" Ukyo asked and saw Ranma nod "ok, well don't waste time and go for it tomorrow" answered smiling "But don't keep to much hope… maybe she won't forgive you" she warned him.

"She has to; I can't live with out her Ucchan… What would I do if she doesn't forgive me?" he asked worried.

"You would have to accept it…"

"I wouldn't be able… I would never be able to accept it" he said with sadness in his eyes so then he remembered the poem he was finishing the night before he saw her and smiled "Wait Ucchan! I have an idea and I will need your help. Come with me!"

Ranma waited impatient next day. He will talk to her privately; with out interventions he will explain everything. He will do even the impossible to get her back.

Akane was doing the dishes, when she heard a beautiful melody that started to play out of her apartment "Nani(what)?" she asked confused and went to the door to see what was going on but when she opened she saw Ranma stand in front of her with a microphone in his hand. She tried to close the door but rapidly Ranma stopped it and started to sing.

_Don't leave me like this_

_Talking just about you_

_Come and give me again the smile that's gone_

Akane back away surprised. She can't believe what was happening specially what she was hearing.

_Just one more time touch you again and deeply sigh_

_Let's recover what we have lost_

_Come back to me, love me once again_

_Take away the pain in me that came _

_when you walk away_

_Say yes_

_I don't wanna cry_

_Come back to me_

Akane's body shivered hearing the lyrics of the song. Ranma's voice was so sweet and she could feel how it deeped in to her skin.

_I miss the love that left_

_I also miss the joy_

_I only want you to come and love me once more_

Ranma give some steps and got in the apartment.

_I can't stand if you are gone_

_My life turns of without you by my side_

Ranma leans a took her hand.

_Come back to me, love me once again_

_Take away the pain in me that came _

_When you walk away_

_Say yes_

_I don't wanna cry_

_Come back to me_

Akane backed away again and released her hand "What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

_Don't leave me like this_

_Talking just about you_

_Give me again the passion of your arms _

_Come back to me, love me once again_

_Take away the pain in me that came _

_when you walk away_

_Say yes_

_I don't wanna cry_

_Take away the pain in me that came _

_when you walk away_

_Say yes_

_Say yes_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me_

Ranma stopped singing and put the microphone in a table "Akane let me talk please…" he begged holding the door.

Akane looked straightly at him "why Ranma? I don't understand, I left you free. I did all this for you, I left my family, my friends, my home and everything for you, for your happiness but I told you that I need to be alone why don't you let me remake my life?" she asked looking at his eyes and controlling herself.

"Akane… everything was a misunderstood, everything that day was a mistake…" he said entering completely in the apartment and closing the door.

"Ranma I heard you. I remember your words. I remember every single word and I can repeat them for you" she said, her voice cracking "No, I don't love her, I would never love her, come on Ukyo, you know her ¿How can I fell in love with someone like her? How can somebody fell in love with someone like her? A violent stubborn and ugly tomboy, she is not my type…" Akane took a deep breath and some seconds to continue "I don't feel anything for her, if I still with her is just because my honor. I can't disappoint my family, if I could choose my fiancée Akane will be the last girl in the hole world that I will get, I desire never met her, I know that my life would be better with out her… do those words seem familiar to you? Because for me they do. Because since that day I heard them every day in my mind" she said while some tears started to escape so she wiped them rapidly. "Because since I heard them all my life changed… maybe it wasn't the first time I listen to them from you but I was so naïve that I always thought it wasn't serious…" she smirked "But that time… that time was different I could hear it in your voice in the tough words you used and… and… it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for me… I left you so your life could be a lot better and I told you to suppose that you never meet me so? Why did you come back? Why do you come to hurt me again?" she asked crying.

"Akane… forgive me…" he said and suddenly he fell on his knees and his tears started to flow "But that's not true… I said it because my stupid cowardice. Because I didn't dare to confess my true feelings… but the true is that I love you" he said taking her hands and hugging them against his chest "I love you more than my own life, you are everything for me, without you my life is worthless… I am nothing…" and then from the floor he hugged her waist tightly.

Akane fell on her knees next to him when she heard him. How many times she had desire to hear those words, but they were just dreams that she had achieve to burry and now they are becoming true.

"A-Akane, A-Akane look at me, look at me" he said desperately holding her face to made her look at him "Forgive me… please, I has suffer for tree years, help me to recuperate my life, to live again… the dojo it's not the same without you, I want to unify our schools I want to be with you for ever… Akane please… that song that I sang, I wrote it just for you. Every word it's true. That's how I feel… please" he pleaded

Akane was completely confused. She didn't know what to think she couldn't even talk "Ra-Ranma" Ranma was looking at her with his big blue eyes which begged, implored for forgiveness. She couldn't hide it anymore she still loved him with all his heart. Even with the distance, even with the wounds, even with all the time… then she finally jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ranma hugged her back. He desired so much to feel her body, her heat , her scent and now he has her there and she was all his. He slid his hands to her face and started kissing her lovely, smoothly and then it becomes harsher. He desired her with all his been. He didn't want to let her go ever; he desired to kiss her for ever. Her taste was sweet and her lips as soft as the clouds. He took her closer to his body every second. He needed to feel her close to him, feel her body press against his. Then after some minutes Akane pushed away gently and leaned on his chest. She felt so secure with him and she wanted to be like this for ever… but does she really would be able to forget everything?

Akane pushed away from him "No!... no, this can't be" she said getting up.

"No Akane wait" he stopped her hugging her tight "Don't go, don't live me again. Let's try one more time. Let me make you happy" he pleaded.

"But Ranma… what would happen if it won't work? I wouldn't be able to pass for that again"

"It will work, because now it's different. Now I don't care telling you the true. I don't care yell to the whole world that I love you, that I love you more than my own life" he answered.

Akane can't help but to cry but they were tears of joy she hugged him and kissed him deeply "Ranma, I love you too…" she whispered in his ear and leaned on him again.

THE END

A.N: Yei! It's finally finish!!! Sorry for all the problems you had because of my grammar. Did you like it or it was too mushy pleeeease tell me what you think I love reviews. Well I have another fics but I haven't translate them if you want to reed them tell and then I will translate them for you and if you don't want it's ok .


	7. Epilogue

A.N: Hello again, you didn't expected me anymore did you? Well the thing is that someone asked to write an epilogue about what happened when Akane went back to Nerima and well I thought that might be a good idea. So if you wanna read here it is

EVEN WITH ALL THE TIME

Author: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

(Yuhe Hime)

EPILOGUE

Three months had pass and now that Ranma and Akane had settle everything between the two of them, Akane decided that it was time to go back to Nerima, but first she needed to arrange some issues in Tokyo. She had finished her exams and is finishing the details to get transfer to Nerima's University. She also quit on the gallery and talked to Dairen about what happened.

Now both of them were in the park on a walk. They were holding hands "I'm very excited about seeing everyone again" said Akane.

"I'm sure that everyone in Nerima think just like you, Ukyo said that she will tell them that you are going back"

Akane smiled and looked at the floor "You don't think they are mad because I left do you?" she asked and looked at him.

Ranma stopped, took her face with his hands and smiled "Of course they aren't" he answered looking into her eyes.

Akane smiled back "It's just that it have been so long that… well all this make me feel nervous, I mean… I don't know how much things have changed over there or how they have changed"

"Well actually things haven't changed too much and people… come on! They are always the same" he answered. Then both walked to a balcony that was in the park. The sunset was beautiful.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Akane asked staring at the horizon.

"Yeah…" Ranma answered and looked at her "…you know… I just want you to know how happy all of this make me feel… I know that you may think that this isn't me but… there were days that I thought that I will never be able to see you again and now that I have you so close… I… just can't believe it"

Akane smiled and stared at the floor "Well… you are right about it's not you… but… I like it…" she answered.

Ranma approached to her and gave her a sweet kiss "I missed you"

"And I missed you too…"

The day Akane was going back to Nerima finally arrived. It was early in the morning and Ranma was carrying the last boxes from Akane's apartment "Did I miss something?" he asked when he came back from his car.

"No, that's all" Akane answered.

"Well, then lets go" he said.

Akane turned around to see at the apartment "I'm gonna miss this place… I passed through many things to get where I am now"

"You will have everything you need in the dojo" Ranma said standing behind her.

"I know that dummy" she answered smiling "But I just started to like Tokyo" she answered and turned around "Ok, let's go"

At night the car parked in front the dojo gates "We are here" Ranma said.

Akane went out the car rapidly "Finally!" she said anxious and saw the sign "Dojo Saotome?" she asked smiling.

"It's a long story…" he answered "But we can change that now" he said and smiled.

Akane blushed and turned to nock the door and a beautiful lady with long hair opened "Kasumi!" exclaimed Akane and jumped over her to hug her.

"Akane!" she said hugging her back "Oh my god! It so good to see you again!" she said.

"I have missed you a lot Kasumi…" Akane said and pushed away gently to see her and placed her hand on her belly "I'm looking forward to meet my nephew or nice" she said "You look cute pregnant"

"Thank you Akane and you look beautiful" she answered "Please, come in, we have been waiting for you" Kasumi said allowing them to get in "Dad! Nabiki! Everyone! They are here!" she yelled getting into the house followed by Akane and Ranma.

Rapidly from the house started to get out Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Nabiki, Ukyo, Ryoga, Moose and Doctor Tofu.

Akane felt so happy seeing them again after all this time; it was like anything had change during those years.

"MI BABY!!!" yelled Soun and ran to hugged her soaked with tears "MY BABY IT'S BACK!!!"

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you" she said hugging him.

Ryoga was next to Ukyo holding hands and felt a huge happiness to see her again, but this time it was different, this time it was a love that didn't hurt him. He felt really happy to see her happy and now he was happy too with Ukyo.

"Jeez Akane! You have always liked to get people's attention haven't you?" said Nabiki smiling and winked at her "It's good seeing you again"

"Same to you" she answered.

"I'm so glad you came back my dear" said Mrs. Saotome hugging her tight.

"Hello aunt Nodoka"

"You have become in to a beautiful women Akane" said doctor Tofu hugging Kasumi.

"And you have change a lot" added Mr. Saotome.

"I am happy to see all of you again" said Akane looking to all her family and friends in front of her again.

"Come, let's get into the house" said Kasumi "Aunt Nodoka and I prepared a special dinner for you"

Everyone started get in the house, her house it was good to be back and knowing that everything was going to be fine.

During dinner Akane told them all her experiences since she left Nerima and they told her what had happened there although it wasn't a big story.

After dinner Akane went to her bedroom and everything was just as she left it. It was like time hadn't passed and this made her feel really good. She took some time to place some of her stuffs and then remembered a place that she will really like to visit so she stopped what she was doing.

Ranma was in the dojo with Moose, Ryoga and Ukyo "I can't believe that you brought her back" said Moose "Actually when you said that you had found her and that you wouldn't come back with out her I thought you wouldn't be able to make it"

"Thanks for your trust" Ranma answered serious.

"Well, the true is that I also thought that you wouldn't make it, I mean it had passed too much time and what you said wasn't something easy to forget" added Ryoga.

"Jeez! With friends like you why will I want enemies?"

"Well I knew you will make it since Ryoga told me what was going on, sure that there were moments that I had some doubts, but I trusted that at the end your love will be stronger than you proud" said Ukyo.

"Thanks Ukyo you really are a good friend" Ranma answered.

"You are right, but now your good friend has to go because it's too late" said Ukyo standing up.

"I will walk you home" said Ryoga standing up too.

"Wait! I will go with you too" said Moose and started to live.

"See you tomorrow Ranma" said Ryoga.

"Yeah, bye"

"Say bye to Akane for us please and tell her that I will come tomorrow to take her out" said Ukyo.

"Ok, I will tell her" said and then everyone leave. Ranma looked for Akane every where but he didn't found her. Then he smiled imagining where she was.

Akane was on the roof of the house. She missed that place. It was really comfortable and the view was perfect.

"I knew you were here"

Akane smiled and turned when she listened to Ranma's vice "I like this place"

"I know, I like it too" he answered sitting next to her "Ryoga, Moose and Ukyo said bye"

"Sorry I leaved you but I needed to do some things" she said.

"It's ok, Ukyo said she will come tomorrow to take you out"

"Good, then we can talk more peacefully… they told that you have many students in the dojo is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda…" he answered.

"I knew the dojo was in good hands, that's why I asked you to take care of it in my letter".

"By the way… there is something very important that I want you to know" he said and took her hand.

Akane looked at him confuse. Ranma had become serious.

"You have never been a problem to me, it's totally the other way around you have always represented someone who I can trust on, who gives me support, who is a friend"

"What? Why are you telling me all this" she asked puzzled.

"Because of that stupid letter of you" he answered "I don't care if you can't cook or if you are violent because you are the most beautiful, sweeter and amazing person that I know and that I love and the true here is that the only one that doesn't deserve you it's me…" said and looked at the floor.

"Ranma…" she said looking at him sweetly and took his face with her hands to made him saw her "Lets leave everything in the past, none of that it's important now and don't be a baka, you are also amazing a baka but amazing" she said and smiled.

Ranma smiled back and leaned to kiss her "There is something I want to ask you…" he said nervous "… I wanna be with you for ever… Akane…" he said and took her hand "Would you marry me?" he asked taking out a beautiful ring.

Akane gasped and blinked surprised "Are you serious?!" she asked looking at him.

"Of course I'm serious, what do ya think that I brought you from Tokyo just for nothing?" he asked smiling.

Akane jumped into his arms and kissed him "You are amazing" she said hugging him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hugging her back.

"No, first I have to think it" she answered smiling.

"Really? Well I won't accept a no as an answer so you don't have to much choices" he said.

"Oh yeah? What about a maybe?" she asked.

"No, I don't like it" he answered and took her hand "May I?" he asked showing her the ring.

Akane smiled and allowed him to put her the ring and then hugged him tight "I love you" she said.

"And I love you" he answered kissing her again.

THE END

A.N: And now for real the fic is ended. Thanks for reading. And please tell me if you like it.


End file.
